Drenched in Water Part 2
by DisturbedDuckyReturns
Summary: Yes, The continuation of Drenched in Water. Axel is having problems with Demyx when his eyes start wandering to a certain Gunner! And whats with Roxas?[AxD][SxX][RxZ][MxX][LxX][VxL][RxA] Previously Posted on my old account DisturbedDucky!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Oh don't you all love me!?_

 ** _If you haven't read Drenched in Water yet, please do so. When I post more chapters here, people are going to get confused at to whats going on._**

 **Drenched in Water Part Two: Chapter One**

 **Green Eyes**

Xemnas walked the long hallways with Saix close to his side. Vexen had came to him about some form of green eyes, and then Larxene shortly after.  
It was really starting to dig into his skin. Not literally, but mentally. Xemnas after all could only take so much stress. He needed a break, or at least some time off from being Superior. Not that any of the members actually thought he did much in the first place, but in reality he did. Saix seemed to be the only one to notice his lover's hard work.

"Xemmy, are you alright?" Saix asked in his half concerned voice. It was about as close to a caring voice that the man could have. He pulled at  
Xemnas' hand and laced his fingers with his. Xemnas seemed to have been in deep thought, for when he felt Saix's hand lace his he sort of jumped. Saix frowned slightly. "Xemnas?"

Xemnas turned his head and glanced at Saix. "Yes, I am..Fine." He reassured him. As much as the man preached about not having hearts, or being able to feel he knew that was not entirely true. In reality he told everyone that they did not have hearts; so they would not be so suspicious or  
afraid of getting hurt; or accidentally killed. Cruel yes, but it was the way he worked.

Saix rested his head on Xemnas' shoulder as they walked down the hall together. It was a cozy picture, one that rarely happened.

 _"Pssst...you think they're gonna do it?"_

 _"..not sure.."_

Saix's ears twitched slightly. He heard whispering, and whispering usually meant someone or something was up to something. Xemnas hadn't taken notice yet. He was too preoccupied with thinking to notice or hear the whispering.

 _"hehehe..Saix hasn't been laid in ages..bet Xemnas is leading him on again.."_

Saix let out a small growl..and that caught Xemnas' attention. "Mm.. something..the..matter Saix?" Saix could tell by the way he was talking that he indeed was exhausted, and thinking way too much. Saix gave a nod, and slightly glanced over his shoulder trying to see if he could pick out the target. Saix leaned his head up more and whispered lowly enough for Xemnas to hear.

"We have some spies on our tails.."

Saix made a head jerk movement to gesture someone or something was behind them. Xemnas let a sigh escape passed his lips. He put his hand out  
infront of Saix to let him know to stop walking. Saix complied instantly. Xemnas let go of Saix's hand and slowly turned around. "We know..are there. Show..yourselves Now." He waited to see what happened. Saix too had turned around to see the spies.

 _"Shit! We're busted! Big ears heard us.."_

"Well no shit!" Saix shouted, feeling very insulted. He took pride in his ears, plus Xemnas told him it made him look sexier. Something Saix could be  
happy to have for once.

"Show yourselves! Or face the consequences.." Saix added shortly after.

There was a long silence, then some shuffling noise. It was Larxene and Xigbar. Larxene walked out from behind the corner of the last hallway the two had walked by. She looked throughly disappointed, and had that "Harumph" face. Xigbar just stepped out behind her and leaned up against the  
wall looking back at the two.

"Larxene..Xigbar. What..is the..meaning of this.." Xemnas addressed them slowly. Saix glared at them menacingly. Someone always had to ruin their time alone together. Larxene put a hand on her hip and looked away. "It's not like we were black mailing you or anything..I just wanted to see  
some guys go at it.." She opened one eye, smirking at them. Xigbar slightly shuddered at the thought of such a thing. "I was only tailing you guys to be close enough to get Luxord off my back.." He said while pushing off the wall.

Xemnas glared at the two and shook his head at the same time. "Well, we do not appreciate this..go away." He pointed in another direction. Saix agreed, and let out a small hiss. Larxene rolled her eyes and started off the other way. "What..ever.." was the last thing she said before disappearing out of sight. Xigbar let out a sigh of defeat and slowly walked off sulking.

Xemnas watched him go, then found Saix's hand and laced it again with his own. "I do believe I need a break.." He said tiredly to Saix. Saix gave a  
curt nod, and waved his hand for a portal to open. Xemnas leaned his head over against Saix's, and they both walked into the portal at a  
leisurely pace.

For the first time in a long time, Xemnas was happy to see their bedroom. A few minutes after their arrival to the bedroom Xemnas dislodged his boots from his feet finding that he liked the cold floor against his bare feet better. He had also taken off his coat. Now he only wore his black pants. Saix of course did the same, only he went a little further as to be in only his boxers. The pair of boxers he was wearing tonight had moons  
and stars on them. Fitting for the Lunar Diviner.

Xemnas of course had not noticed Saix's change of clothes, for he was not looking at that time. Instead he had his attention to the Television set that was giving him some hard problems. He had no idea how to work one. Sure he had seen them in the common lounge. Yet it was a mystery to him on  
how to work it. Saix was only amused at Xemnas' inability to work the Tv. Saix picked up the controller, and pressed the power button and  
the tv came on. Xemnas jumped back slightly.

"Saix! Please..do not..do that.." He looked up and saw the Lunar Diviner laying in bed in only his boxer shorts. Something stirred in Xemnas' lower  
groin but he chose to ignore it. Saix noticed the discomforted look on his lovers face and grinned like a cat. Tonight, was gonna be a good night! "Xemmeeeee..." Saix whispered; almost hissed his name. Xemnas felt that stirring motion again, and could not ignore it this time. He gave Saix a confused look then turned his back to him, as if he was distracted by the tv.

Saix had a smirk and he was nodding his head, Xemnas was his Tonight! Xemnas carefully and quietly tried to "adjust" himself. The way Saix kept  
looking at him, and the way he had said his name was making him hard. Slowly but deffinately. Slowly after he had "adjusted" himself, he stood there watching the tv for a minute. Yet while Xemnas had his guard down, Saix slowly crawled off the bed, and slid up behind him. Xemnas had shivers running down his spine and he could not shake them. He did not know why, but when he felt the next thing, he knew then and there.

Saix had came from behind him purring in his ear as he let his hands roam over the front of Xemnas' built body. Xemnas let out a small gasp when he felt Saix's tongue swirl a spot on his neck slightly under his right ear. Then the his teeth.."S-Saixxx.." He practically whispered hoarsely. Just that tiny gesture that Saix had given him could make the man go mad. Yet Saix only led to keep the fire burning so to speak. Saix nipped and sucked on Xemnas' right earlobe, purring every few minutes. Xemnas would usually respond with small gasps or moans.

"I know your loving this.." Saix whispered, "You can't hide 'this' after all.." Xemnas groaned as Saix put the emphasis on 'this' as he squeezed  
Xemnas' crotch. "Why don't you let me take care of things.." Saix inquired, letting his hand slip back up to the belt that held his lovers pants.

Xemnas sucked in air quickly as he felt his pants drop to his ankles, then his boxers.

"My..my..It's been awhile since I've seen you like this.." Saix's voice was full of lust, as he ran his hands over Xemnas' stomach then to his hardened  
member. Xemnas moaned rolling his head back and slightly leaned back against Saix's frame. "Has it been that loong.." He whispered unknowingly, his Amber eyes were glued to Saix's cold golden orbs. "Truely it has.." He leaned forward pressing their lips together. Their lips felt like fire against one another. Xemnas more keen on the situation decided he would not be dominated tonight.

Xemnas pulled away from the other mans grasp and pulled him to the bed when he latched onto his hand. Saix could only comply to his lover's action. Yet as they were falling Xemnas flipped Saix onto the soft mattress. "Xemn-" Yet he was cut off by Xemnas' lustful kiss. Xemnas' tongue slipped  
passed Saix' lips demanding entrance, Saix thought he would be playful and not let him win so easily but Xemnas grinded his body against his own Saix gasped letting Xemnas tongue gain access. Both were pretty dominating types, and usually they would have to struggle  
through kisses and other rough ways to get what they wanted.

Both seemed pretty even tonight. Saix gripped Xemnas' silver hair and pulled his into a more deeper kiss. Their tongues swirled fighting for the dominance of each other's mouths. Xemnas let his hand roam down Saix's chest and the the wasit band of his boxers. Saix whimpered when he felt his member being stroked through the fabric. Why hadn't he discarded them in the first place!?

Breaking the kiss Xemnas sent kisses and small nips down the berserkers neck and shoulders.  
Leaving small red marks as he went.

"Xemmy.." Saix growled as Xemnas teased him. He was letting his free hand roam up and down Saix's inner theigh, slowly creeping up his boxers, then down stroking his leg. Xemnas leaned forward and kissed his lips again. Saix muttered under his breath as the two went into another  
heated kiss. Xemnas tired of teasing his lover, slipped his boxer shorts down to his ankles, in which Saix gladly discarded them the rest of the way. Xemnas leaned back to inspect him.

In all his glory was Saix! His erect member only showed the taunts and teasing of how much Xemnas had turned him on. "Fascinating.." He he purred  
letting his hands trail along down his lover's body. Saix wanted nothing more then to pounce him and get him underneath him, but Xemnas had the upper hand at the moment. Xemnas led a path of kissed and nips down Saix's stomach who was making small pleasurable sounds. Xemnas stopped at Saix belly button dipping his tongue and swirling it around. It made Saix buck, but Xemnas held him down. He looked up at his lovers face and grinned devilishly.

"Xemnas.." Saix hissed.. Xemnas lowered his head over Saix's member and swirled the tip of it's head with his tongue. "Xemm!" Saix moaned  
slightly sitting up, to watch him. His face was quiet flushed, he hadn't gotten this much attention for a few months. Xemnas grinned, letting his tongue slid down his lover's shaft. Saix closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Suddenly he felt hot moisture wrap around his member, he gripped Xenmas' hair. "Oh..god." He said just above a whisper. Yet Xemnas heard it, and loved it.

Slowly Xemnas bobbed his head, letting his tongue swirl the tip of Saix's shaft, then back down. "Yes..oh.. .." Saix tried not to go with Xemnas'  
rythem afraid of him stopped, yet he did. Saix whimpered as the warm left him. Xemnas leaned up and kissed Saix deeply. "Here.." He said after breaking the kiss.. He held up his hand to Saix who took his fingers into his mouth and sucked softly, he let his tongue slide up and down Xemnas' fingers, who was getting quiet turned on by that notion alone.. He retracted his fingers and slowly slid his hand  
in between Saix's legs.

Saix hissed when he felt the fist finger enter.. Xemnas tried to be gentle for him. Slowly stretching his hole, adding another finger in a scissor like motion. The second finger didn't hurt as much..but the third one.. Saix gripped Xemnas' back painfully. Leaving marks from his nails.

"Sorry.." Xemnas cooed his Saix's ear. Saix shook his head, "No, keep go..ing.." He said somewhat breathless, after awhile it started to feel nice, though it was quickly replaced, by a shock of pain as Xemnas probbed his entrance with the head of his own member. Slowly Xemnas pushed in.. Saix gripped his shoulders, "Relax.." Xemnas hissed, and Saix tried. It had been soooo long.

Xemnas pushed a little harder and success he was in, Saix was breathing a little hard from the pain but as Xemnas started thrusting to a nice rythem the pain was quickly forgotten. "Ah! Xemnas...feels..good!" He rolled his hips forward to meet Xemnas' thrusts. Moaning, Xemnas only thrust harder aiming for Saix's spot. "Ah..ah!" Saix wrapped his legs around Xemnas. "Ri-right there!" Xemnas taking that as his que leaned a little forward and thrust faster and harder into Saix.

"God..Saix.." Xemnas moaned huskily.. Saix moaned meeting Xemnas' thrusts. Saix reached down starting to feel as though he was going to go over the edge.. He started to pump himself in timing of Xemnas' thrusts. "Oh Gods! Xemnas..." With a few last thrusts that sent Saix and himself over the edge Xemnas filled his lover with his seed, as Saix over his chest. Exshausted Xemnas fell forward ontop of Saix.. "Mine.." He growled. Saix chuckled and stroked his lover's hair.

"I think if I had a full heart I'd love you!" He commented. Xemnas just looked at him and nipped at his collar bone. Saix whimpered lighty.. "Alright..I do love you!" He pulled Xemnas up for a kiss, Xemnas returned it a little more aggressively. Saix was not going to have that, and once again with  
re-newed vigor the scene started all over again...

Larxene looked up at her ceiling smiling evily, "He so just got laid.." She held up a tape recorder and pressed the play back button, it was both moans  
of Saix and Xemnas. "Hehehe.." Larxene chuckled evilly, before turning out her light to go to sleep.

 **ME: Hows that for a come back eh? More soon! 3 Reviews? XD/strong/p**


	2. Just Give into the Dark

_Disclaimer: Now I can finally get things rocking a rolling again! :D Be prepared for serious drama!_

 **Chapter 2 Just Give in to the Dark**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the last "eye" occurrence had happened. None of the Organization members had witnessed random eyes watching them. Which to Xemnas, was a good thing. Most of the member went about their normal routines. Saix was handing out more missions then usual to keep them busy.

"Man, I'm beat.." Axel hauled his ass into his bedroom exhausted from his mission. Demyx followed him. He was not bothered by the mission. He just let Axel take charge and do most of the work. "Yeah, that was crazy wasn't it!" He flopped down on to Axel's bed and gazed over at his red headed lover.

Axel just shook his head while sighing, "I dunno why you think you're getting off the hook so easily." He waved his finger at him. "You owe me buddy-boy." Demyx smiled shly. "Oh, you know..Id keep my promise." Axel walked over to the edge of the bed and leaned in over him.

"Well then, get to it?" He gestured to himself smugly. Demyx frowned and pushed him away. "I think I'll make you wait.." He teased. Axel growled and reached out to hold Demyx's chin. Demyx peered up at his lover, and blushed. Axel closed the space between them, capturing his lips and giving him a rough kiss. "Mmm.." Demyx sighed into the kiss. Axel pulled away smiling devilishly.

Demyx tugged on Axel's arm. "Get back here!" Axel laughed, "Ohhh..now you want it.." Demyx blushed and pulled the pyro onto the bed. Demyx pulled Axel's coat zipper down slowly revealing his pale skin. Axel leaned his head back to watch Demyx. Demyx moved his hands under Axel's coat and leaned in to nip at his collar bone. Axel closed his eyes and mumbled..

Demyx smiled and then pulled away. Axel opened his eyes in confusion. "Huh?" Demyx smiled playfully. "Gotta catch me first!" He leapt off the bed and threw open a portal. "Wha! No fair!" Axel launched himself after him and before Demyx could fully get away he tackled him to the floor and pinned him on his back. Demyx couldn't help but laugh. Axel smiled and kissed him tenderly. "Silly dork.."

* * *

Zexion and Roxas were walking down the corridor holding hands and chatting to one another. The two had been doing a lot better since they're most fight. Roxas laughed and looked ahead of them. "Heey..whats Lexeaus doing coming out of Larxene's room?" He whispered. Zexion looked up through his bangs, and watched as Lexeaus turned away from them and walked further down the hallway around a corner.

"That is odd.." Zexion closed one eye and thought for a moment. "Maybe she was having him do her a favor?" Roxas thought out loud. "Mm. I hope that's all it was.." Zexion agreed. The two continued down the hallway and stopped short of the kitchen. "Do you think it's safe?"  
Roxas whispered glancing through the kitchen door windows. Xaldin was no where to be seen.

"Well, Xaldin's been busy with Marluxia as of late so if we're lucky, we can manage a snack or two." He pushed the doors forward, and the two quietly made their way into the kitchen. Roxas looked around and noticed that Xemnas finally fixed the ceiling that had been horribley disfigured in the shape of Xigbar. "That's a relief.." he sighed. It was always unsettling to see a huge dent in the ceiling in the shape of Xigabr.

"Mm.." Zexion replied letting Roxas know he was listening. He had walked over to the fridge and was about to open it until...

 _'WARNING. WARNING. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. WARNING.'_ Red flashing lights came down from the ceiling from random holes. Suddenly Xaldin's lances appeared and turned towards Roxas and Zexion.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Roxas screamed. "BUSTED!" Zexion shouted dodging a few of the lances coming towards them. "GO! GO!" He shooed Roxas off towards the kitchen doors.

' _WARNING. WARNING. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. WARNING.'_ The voice kept repeating.

Roxas shot through the doors and landed on his stomach. Zexion followed after only tripping over his lover. "Ugh.." "..Since when..DOES HE HAVE AN ALARM SYSTEM!?" Roxas shouted angrily.

* * *

Xaldin smiled as he and Marluxia sat outside in the garden. Marluxia glanced over to him and gave him a concerned look. "Seems they thought they could get the upper hand.." Marluxia was still confused. "Who got the upper hand?"  
"Not them.." Xaldin chuckled under his breath. "Not to worry Mar.." He walked over to the assassin and gave him a Rose. Marluxia blushed "T-Thank you.."

* * *

Xigbar cautiously made his way down hallway. He was of course walking on the ceiling again. Something he seemed to never have learned not to do. He was weary, and hadn't slept in days. The gambler always kept him on his toes. Appearing out of no where, and trying to corner him. "Man..I need some rest.." He had baggage under his one eye, and he looked like crap. He slowly started to descend from the ceiling and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Sleeeep.." He groaned like a zombie, and sulked to his room. When he arrived at his door, he fumbled with the switch until the door slid open. It was bigger then most of the other member's rooms. He had a huge view of Kingdom Hearts, and a huge black comfortable bed.

Only something was off. Someone was on his bed. His bed. "..The fuck.." Xigbar growled.

"Aye, I knew you'd come 'ere eventually." The familiar but not so pleasant voice of Luxord came from the man. Xigbar gritted his teeth. He was too tired to put up with the Gambler's antics right now. "Look dude, I'm beat. Can you like. Leave?" He stated dryly. Luxord frowned, and checked out Xigbar's appearance. "Good Lord, you look like shit!"  
Xigbar sulked, "How nice of you to notice..now about leaving?" he gestured to the door. "Fraid I'm not going anywhere.." He shuffled his cards.

Xigbar let out a muffled scream and rubbed his face angerily. "C'mon man! What do you want?!" Luxord pointed at him playfully. "I thought I had made myself clear around the Christmas party.." Xigbar had to think for a moment. Then it hit him. "No way dude!"

Luxord huffed. "Not even going to give me a chance?" Xigbar shook his head. "How about a game of chance?" Luxords blue eyes flashed with challenge. Xigbar sighed, "The stakes?"

"I win, you'll be mine. I lose, I leave you alone."

Xigbar rubbed his tired eye. "..fine if it'll get you out of here.."

"Then let the game begin!" Luxord flung his cards and the challenge began.

* * *

The sound of boots fell on an empty corridor. Pit-pat, Pit-Pat.

Roxas thought that was odd considering he was the only one in the corridor..and he wasn't moving. "Huh?" He looked up and down the way, but didn't see anyone. Shrugging he went back to reading a book Zexion had let him borrow. He was waiting for him to return from a mission.

Pit-Pat, Pit-Pat...

Roxas glanced up again. This time there were two black boots standing infront of him. Even worse he recognized those boots. His stomach sunk, as his eyes slowly moved up to see who was standing in front of him. His gaze met bright green eyes.. "..OM-" Before Roxas could scream, both disappeared in a poof of black and blue feathers.

A little while later Zexion had returned from his mission. He couldn't wait to get back to Roxas. He quickly made his way to his corridor, but stopped short when he noticed the book he lent Roxas lying on the floor opened..with blue and black feathers scattered about..

His eyes widened and his stomach flipped.."NOOOOOO!" he screamed.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 _Me: Oh snap! :D More chapters coming within the week!_


	3. Lost Hope

_Disclaimer: :D Moving along! From previous reviews on my last story, I had a lot of people asking for other kingdom hearts characters to be added. Well I did something and was able to add them to the story. ;P_

 **Chapter 3 Lost Hope**

* * *

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Came an enraged voice through a dark portal. Axel and Demyx quickly looked up just in time to see Zexion flying hands first at Axel. "Ahhh!" Axel fell back as Zexion landed on top of him, straddling his stomach. Demyx had a look of sheer horror on his face. "Zexy! W-What's going on?" He stumbled back.

Axel shook his head from being knocked down and gazed up at the blue haired man. He was breathing hard and his face was red and stained with tears. "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!?" He punched the floor next to Axel's head. Axel began to sweat nervously. "Zex! I have no clue what you-" "THIS!" He shoved a black and blue feather in his face. "NOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?!"

Demyx peered from behind Zexion to see the feather in his hand. "Is that.." Axel's eyes narrowed. "HE TOOK ROXAS, AXEL!" Zexion's shoulders slumped and he held his face with his free hand. He was trying to keep it together but with everything that has happened in the past few months with Roxas and him, he thought the worst. Axel cursed under his breath. "Are you sure?!"

Zexion growled "YES! I'M SURE!" Demyx winced. Poor Zexion, this is not something he needed right now. "Alright, we've gotta do something. I won't let Roxas be taken over by that prissy ass." Axel looked up at Zexion. "First things first. You need to get off me." Zexion muttered an apology and scrambled off the pyro. Axel took a deep breath and sat up quickly. "Should we tell the superior?" Demyx was really concerned.

Axel thought for a moment, "I'm starting to think those eye sightings were not just a coincidence...Yeah lets go. We need to tell Xemmy." Zexion agreed, and the three were off to Xemnas' office.

"I swear if he lays one finger on Roxas I'll murder him.." Zexion growled as the three stormed the hallways. Axel wasn't too far behind him. He could not stand the man. He knew all too well what Sephiroth was capable of, and for a kid like Roxas he was sure to get the upper hand.

Xemnas was sitting at his desk going over reports when the three bust down his door.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Xemnas slammed his papers on the desk looking bewildered.  
"Can it!" Zexion growled. Xemans gasped in shock. "Zexion!"

Axel coughed bringing attention to himself. "Sir, we believe that Sephiroth has once again infiltrated the castle..and what's worse..we believe he's kidnapped Roxas.."

Xemnas sighed, rubbing his temple in annoyance. "..So it would seem.." Demyx put his finger on his chin in thought. "So..you don't seem too surprised by this." Xemnas shook his head. "A while back, Sephiroth came to my office, threatening me..."

Zexion growled "And you didn't think to tell the others?!" Xemnas closed his eyes, "He told me, the other members would feel his presence.." Axel scowled in disgust "Oh, yeah we felt him all right. Now your lack of leadership has gotten Roxas kidnapped!" Axel was getting more angry as the seconds ticked by. Demyx put his hand on Axel's shoulder trying to calm him down. "Surely, there is something we can do..?"

He glanced at Xemnas hopeful he would have the answer. "I would not even know where to begin looking for our keyblade holder.." Xemnas heavily replied. He pushed off his desk with his hands and stood up pushing his chair back. "I'll send you three out to search for Roxas." He opened a portal. "I will inform the others to keep an eye out for him on their missions." Zexion huffed and walked through the portal. Demyx gave Xemnas one more final glance before following Zexion. Axel folded his arms. "What of Sephiroth?"

"Get rid of him.." Xemnas growled.

Axel smirked and sprinted off after the other two. He would be more than happy to take care of Sephiroth.

* * *

"Are you awake yet?" An unfamilar voice floated to Roxas' ears.

"mm.." He mumbled. All he could see was darkness. His head hurt, and he couldn't move.

"You're a lot more like him then I thought.." The voice spoke again. Roxas slowly opened his eyes. It was still really dark, but when his eyes finally adjusted he was able to get a better look at his surroundings. "Wh..where am I?" He whispered. It looked like he was in the chambers of a castle. The window was letting in a little bit of moon light. So it was night, how long had he been out?

"I'll let you know later. I'm not supposed to be talking to you right now.." Roxas tried locating where the voice was coming from. "Who are you.." Roxas tried lifting his hand to his head, but it felt too heavy for him. "Why do I feel so heavy?"

"You're just full of questions.." The voice chuckled lowly. "The journey sapped you of your strength. It'll be a few days before you're back to yourself." The voice explained. It sounded like it was coming from the doorway, but it was too dark to make out any features.

"Who are you?" Roxas pleaded. "Why am I here?" Last thing he remembered he was reading a book at the castle and suddenly a man with green eyes.."SEPHIROTH!" He shouted at the realization.  
"Whoa, calm down. He's not around right now." The voice reassured him. "..Wha..what does he want with me!?" Roxas growled trying to lift his arms or at least sit up. He felt a hand on his chest push him back down. He glanced up in shock and caught a glimpse of silver hair.

"I told you, you don't have any strength right now.." With all his might Roxas reached out to grab a hold of the man. The figure was pulled forward and into the light of the moon. Beautiful sea green eyes, and medium length silver hair. Pale complexion, and a pointed jaw. He was around the same age as Roxas. He was gorgeous. Roxas let his hand fall back to his side.

"Who.." he mumbled

He laughed to himself, and stood at the edge of the bed Roxas wass lying on. "My name..it's not important.."

"I see that our guest is finally awake." Came a familiar voice that Roxas did not enjoy hearing.

Roxas glanced around the room until he located the silver haired man. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes boring into him. Roxas felt his stomach drop. What was it about this man that was so intimidating. "..What do you want with me?!" Roxas growled.

"My my, you do have a temper." Sephiroth disappeared, and reappeared just as quick next to the bed side. Roxas gasped and tried edging away, but his body still felt heavy.

"I'm not necessarily after you, just your friend you see." Roxas could feel Sephiroths eyes roam over him. He shuddered and the strange feeling. The other man shuffled and started walking to the door. "If you don't need me, I'll be going now."

Sephiroth did not reply to the man. After a minute the other man had left. Leaving the two of them alone. Sephiroth turned his back and sat down on the bed next to Roxas. "Axel's going to kick your ass when he finds me!" Roxas stated hotly. Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "I'm looking forward to it." Roxas gulped, and really wish he could move.

"You still didn't tell me why I'm here!" He grumbled. Sephiroth turned away from him, and smiled. "Honestly kid, you resemble someone I've known for a long time. Someone who has tormented me with his desperate attempts to turn to the light.." Sephiroth turned his body to face Roxas. Roxas felt even more nervous now.

Sephiroth reached out to glide his fingers down Roxas' cheek. His fingers were cool, and gentle. Roxas tried moving away, but his current state it was not going to happen.  
"Yet..he keeps calling me back.." Sephiroth muttered. Roxas looked at him confused.

Sephiroth slowly leaned over Roxas his hair spilling down onto his face, and beside his head. Roxas' eyes were locked with aqua colored eyes. They were almost cat like. He could feel himself start to sweat, there was hesitation in Sephiroth's movements.

He didn't dare speak or open his mouth with him being this close. He watched as Sephiroth's lips curved into a sly smile. "I think you'll do just as well.." He leaned forward pressing his lips to Roxas. Roxas held his eyes shut tightly, expecting to be roughed up. He was confused when how gentle Sephiroth was, and that he pulled away. Roxas opened one of his eyes and glanced at Sephiroth dumbfounded.  
"Hmph.." Sephiroth grunted, and slid off the bed. "Your body will need rest. I'll give you one day before your training starts."

Roxas opened his mouth but before he could speak Sephiroth disappeared. "...What was that about.." He thought back to the kiss, and his face turned a bright pink. He scowled and looked off to the corner of the room. "C'mon Zexion..."

"You really think he'll do?" The unknown figure asked Sephiroth. "I have faith he will give in.." Sephiroth replied smugly.

* * *

"..Roxxaaassss?" Zexion called out. No reply. Zexion cursed and looked back at Axel who was on top of the clock tower. They had been searching all day and still no sign of Roxas.

Demyx sighed and flopped down on the station stairs. "We've been everywhere.." He looked back and up at the sky.

Axel appeared next to them through a portal. "I'm not getting anything from the Dusks either." He was getting impatient. The more the time went by was more time Roxas endured hell with that insane man.

"C'mon, we gotta keep looking!" Zexion urged.

The other two agreed and through another portal they went.

The search continues..

* * *

 **To Be contined**

 _Me: D Oh this is gonna get good._


End file.
